


Mango Kisses

by PeachSSodaPop



Series: Peach's Loz Fics [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, I've been meaning to make something for this ship for a while, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Post-Calamity Ganon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), They don't get together until the end, but they're not together because link is a coward, but this mostly focuses on Zelda and Paya, theres a teeny tiny mention of sidlink, title is pretty unrelated there is not a single mango in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSSodaPop/pseuds/PeachSSodaPop
Summary: Link and Zelda stop by Kakariko Village before going to deal with Vah Ruta. During this time Zelda meets someone special.





	Mango Kisses

After Calamity Ganon‘s defeat Zelda and Link stopped at Link‘s house in Hateno for a few days to rest before they began travelling. 

Zelda felt much better now that she was completely clean and had spent a few days resting. Link had ensured she had eaten enough to make up for the 100 years without a single meal. Every meal larger and more delicious than the last. 

Finally back on the road the two were headed to Kakariko before going to Zora’s domain to mess with Vah Ruta. It was a fairly quick trip as the two villages weren’t too far apart, and they both had horses. It was afternoon when the duo walked into Kakariko. Link lead Zelda over to Impa’s house, villagers greeting him as they walked past.

“You know a lot of people,” Zelda quietly commented.

“Easy to know a whole village when it’s this small,” Link signed back.

Zelda bit her lip and looked around Kakariko which had once been much larger and nodded in response. 

The guards paid them no mind as the began to ascend the stairs leading up to Impa’s house. As they reached the top a young sheikah woman walked out of the house and smiled at the two hylians.

“H-hello Master Link, who’s your friend?” She asked.

“I’m Zelda,” She said sticking out a hand.

“Z-zelda? A-as in P-princess Z-zelda?” the sheikah girl choked out.

“Yes, no need for formalities though. Please just call me Zelda,” She said and watched as the sheikah girl reached out and shook her hand while nodding.

“I’m P-paya,” The girl squeaked.

“Papaya? As in the fruit?”

Papaya blushed and shook her head, “N-no, Paya,” Zelda heard a very quiet “curse this stutter,”

“I’m sorry. Hello Paya,”

“I-i’m sure you two are h-here to see my grandmother,” Paya said and opened the door.

“Thank you Paya,” Zelda said and flashed her a big smile as she walked in. Link signed a quick thanks as he walked in behind her.

“Ah, it’s n-no problem,” Paya said.

“Zelda it has been a long time,” Impa smiled seeing Zelda enter the house.

“Same to you Impa,”

It was getting late when Link, who had left earlier to run some errands, came and dragged Zelda out of Impa’s house for dinner. Link lead her over to a cooking pot, Paya sat nearby with a bowl of the meal Link had made.

“Hello Paya, are you joining us for dinner tonight?”

“Yes, Master Link thought it would be good for you to talk to someone else your age,”

“He is quite the worry wart. The first night after we had defeated Calamity Ganon he made so much food you’d think he was trying to feed all of Hateno. Spent the whole night fretting and making sure I was ok,”

Link blushed and looked away from the two girls, and Zelda and Paya chuckled. Link handed Zelda a bowl and took his own bowl. The two girls took turns sharing various stories at the expense of Link, who seemed to get redder and redder with no end. After running out of embarrassing stories of Link they began exchanging various other stories. They only stopped when one of the guards from the front of Impa’s house came to collect Paya. The hylians waved goodbye and headed towards the inn. 

The next few days as Zelda and Link stayed in Kakariko Zelda would switch between talking with Impa and exploring the village with Paya and Link. 

It was while she was doing Paya’s hair for her that she came to a realization. As she carded her fingers through the soft white strands, she thought about how beautiful the sheikah girl is. How much she wished she could kiss her. Her hand froze in the middle of carding her fingers through.

“Zelda, are you o-okay?” Paya asked.

“Yes!” Zelda quickly said a little too loudly, she cleared her throat, “Yes, I’m fine. Your hair is just so soft,”

Zelda couldn’t see but a blush creeped up on Paya’s cheeks, “Thank y-you Zelda. If you wish I c-could show you my routine tomorrow,”  
“I would love that Paya,” Zelda said a soft smile growing on her face.

Link watched the two girls do each other’s hair. He was glad to see Zelda have someone other than him or Impa to talk to. He smiled and leaned against a tree beginning to doze off.

He was woken up by a light shaking and and a quiet, “Master L-link. Master Link?”

“What do you need?” 

“May I borrow one of your blades?” 

Link didn’t need to ask as it seemed the confusion on his fake prompted Paya to continue.

“Zelda w-wants her hair cut,” 

Link dug around for a dagger, finally finding a decently sharp one he handed it to Paya.

“Thank you Master Link!” Paya cheered and rushed back over to Zelda who began showing her how short she wanted her hair.

Link stood up and stretched, then walked off knowing the girls were safe in the middle of Kakariko village. He began looking for Koko to see if she needed any help cooking.

After helping Koko, Link returned to where he had left Paya and Zelda. Zelda’s hair had been cut very short, going no farther than the middle of her neck. 

“You look good Zelda. Paya you did a good job cutting it,”

“T-thank you Master Link,” 

A few days later Link and Zelda gathered their things and began to head out.

Paya walked them to the entrance of the town, where their horses waited patiently for them. “Stay safe Zelda, Master Link. And b-be sure to come back soon. The t-town seems so much more lively when you two a-are around,

“We will, thank you Paya,” Zelda said as she mounted her horse. The two waved to Paya as they left the town until they rounded a corner and could no longer see her.

It was several days later laying in an inn room that Zelda turned to Link and asked, “So, when do you think the next time we’ll go to Kakariko?”

“Missing Paya already?” Link asked with a teasing smile.

Zelda looked away trying to hide her blush, “Maybe,” She whispered.

“We should probably check on the gorons, but then there’s nothing stopping us from stopping by there for a day or two on our way to the Rito, or Gerudo,” Link said, using his voice that was raspy from disuse. 

Zelda smiled at the boy glad that he felt comfortable enough around her to use his voice. “That sounds good,” 

The time between working on trying to figure out what was wrong with Vah Ruta and leaving Goron City felt like forever and no time at all to Zelda. With Vah Ruta fully functioning and the Gorons doing fine the duo were free to move on and head back to Kakariko.

As they rode back down to Kakariko Zelda couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face and staying there. She thought only of Paya, beautiful, amazing, sweet Paya. A blush began to dust her cheeks. Link seemed to notice and let out a soft chuckle. Zelda merely looked over at him and stuck out her tongue.

“I see someone’s excited to see Paya,” He said.

“I bet you’re excited to see Koko. Don’t think I don’t notice you collecting ingredients to give to her,” 

“Koko is like a little sister to me, I doubt I’m wrong in assuming you don’t see Paya as a sister,” Link smirked.

“You’re not wrong,” Zelda mumbled.

“So you’ve got a crush on Paya, when are you going to tell her?” Link asked.

“Probably never. I don’t know if she even likes me back,” Zelda replied.

“It doesn’t hurt to take a chance,” 

“Take your own advice Mr. I’ve had a crush on the Zora prince for months and he doesn’t know yet,” Zelda shot back.

“Do as I say not as I do,” 

“Dork,”

When they arrived in Kakariko it took less than 5 minutes for Paya to figure out and come sprinting to greet the pair.

“H-hello Zelda, Master Link,” She said after taking a moment to catch her breath. Link looked over at Zelda. Zelda swallowed and looked at Paya.

“May I talk to you in private Paya?” Zelda asked.

“Y-yes,”

Zelda brought Paya up the cliff near the fairy fountain. Memories of the first time she had come back and the two had found the fairy in the forest flooded her head. 

Zelda fidgeted and Paya looked at her worried. “Zelda wh-what’s wrong?”

“Paya, I really like you,”

“I really like you too Zelda,”

“No, Paya I …” She mumbled the rest too quiet for Paya to hear.

“Zelda, can you repeat that last part?”

“I love you Paya,” 

Paya’s mouth flapped open and closed like a fish for a moment before she seemed to collect herself. Zelda hid her face in her hands feeling her face burning up.

“I-I love you too Zelda,”

Zelda looked up from her hands, “Can- can I kiss you?”

Paya nodded and Zelda started to kiss her, Paya immediately started kissing back. They only pulled away when they needed to breathe. Somehow Paya had found a way to be a brighter red than Zelda. Zelda took Paya’s hand and they headed back down into town. Link smiled and shot Zelda a thumbs up when he noticed their fingers laced together.

“I’ve gotta go give Koko some ingredients, you two love birds have fun,” Link signed before turning around and heading to the cooking pot she always hung around.

“So Zelda, what do you want t-to do?” Paya asked

“I don’t care as long as I’m with you,” Zelda replied and gave her a quick peck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There's so little Paya x Zelda content I had to write something.


End file.
